


A snowflakes kiss (Karlnap)

by MySanityWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Boy Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Coming Out, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dream Smp, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Fire, Fireplaces, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Gay, Gay Sex, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Praise Kink, Pretty location, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Tensions, Secret Crush, Sensual Play, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Smut, Snow, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Top, Soulmates, The Dream SMP, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trees, Twitch Streamers - Freeform, Winter, YouTube, cabin in the woods, gamer - Freeform, karlnap, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, praising, pretty, pretty boy, romantic scenery, romantic smut, sapjacobs, secret place, winter cabin, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySanityWasTaken/pseuds/MySanityWasTaken
Summary: Karl looked up as a small snowflake swayed its way down from the, sky softly landing itself on the tip of Karl's nose, he shook his head a little at the chill"It's like a kiss"He chuckled before his eyes met Sapnap’s, a blush instantly trickling itself over his cheeks. The color from the sunset illuminated Sapnap’s skin making it appear slightly golden and his dark eyes seemed to shine, piercing their way into Karl's soul. Sapnap walked closer to Karl and slid his hands gently across his smaller waist pulling him close, both instantly feeling warmer. Sapnap places his forehead to Karl's and simply let out a cute giggle with his signature"hehe hi!~"Karl smiled, heart racing but feeling weirdly calm. A snowflake floats its way down and rests on Sapnap’s cheek, Karl swipes it away softly with his thumb, letting his hand linger on Sapnap’s cheek."Like.. a kiss right?"
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship, Sapnap/ Karl Jacobs, Sapnap/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	A snowflakes kiss (Karlnap)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Two by sleeping at last while/after reading this fic ❤ https://youtu.be/PrDzd4ufypE

It's a few weeks into winter, and with everything going on in the Dream smp lately Sapnap decided he and Karl needed a break.  
One of Sapnaps Bestfriends had recently been confined to an inescapable prison, and Karl had been seeming more and more stressed with his library work, not that Sapnap truly knew what that meant.  
Point being they were both in desperate need of a holiday for the winter, away from everyone else, just the two of them.  
He thought about inviting Quackity but there was a small part of Sapnap that was greedy, he wanted Karl's attention all to himself but he couldn't quite figure out why he was so attached to the shorter brunette, no matter how much he tried Karl seemed to always be the star of his mind.

It took about 3hrs of horse riding to reach their destination, Sapnap jumped off the mare, stroking her snout softly, leaning his head on hers.  
"Good girl Mars"  
He said, softly praising the horse before helping Karl down, he lingers in Sapnaps arms for a moment before giggling and stepping away.  
Grabbing 2 duffle bags off the horse, Sapnap walks up to a small wooden cottage, Karl close behind him rubbing his hands together from the cold.  
Sap opens the door and they walk in.  
Its a nice little cabin, open kitchen/lounge area with a old brick worked fireplace: Sapnap admired its antiquary. They walk down a hallway to the left into a cozy bedroom, Sapnap places their bags on the double bed before feeling his cheeks burn up as Karl flops down onto the plush surface, glancing up at him with a smirk  
"Looks like we’re sharing".  
Sapnap smiled back, trying to maintain his cool although a part of him wanted to pounce on Karl then and there. Wait, what was he thinking? 'We are just friends....right?'  
"Yea sorry about that"  
He managed to say, turning away and walking back into the kitchen, Karl jumping up hot on his heels.

"Would you mind trying to get the fire going while I go make sure Mars is safe for the night?" Sapnap said, opening the door to cold wind whirling in, Karl shivered slightly as he removed his big coat, hanging it on the rack.  
"Sure thing it's quite chilling hehe".  
Sapnap smiles before walking outside and leading his mare over to a small barn next to the house. Stroking her softly, he places his head to her chest as she tucks her head around him in a hug like movement.  
"You be okay out here girl?"  
He says softly talking to her as if she was a precious child. The mare simply responds with a soft neigh and eyes the bag hanging on the fence. Sap let's out a small laugh  
"Alright girl, guess you deserve it" he pulls out an apple and feeds it to the mare who flicks her tail in approval. Making sure her coat is on properly he gives the horse a peck on the nose before walking back inside.

Karl was knelt down in front of the fire in his ugg boots, trackies (sweat pants for those who get confused im aussie my bad 🤣) and a long sleeved purple shirt. Sapnap hung up his coat and walked over, instinctively running his fingers through Karl's curls, the brunette looked up with a toothy grin that screamed accomplishment  
"I got it started"  
Sapnap giggled and walked over, sitting on the couch, also wearing ugg boots and sweats but his shirt was white with a flame design printed on the front.  
"I can see that cutie,"  
he said, admiring how the light from the flames reflected beautifully on Karl's skin .  
Karl stood up and walked over plopping himself on the couch beside Sapnap, almost atop his lap, he sat so close, which of course led to Saps cheeks heating up again.  
"So whatcha wanna do?"  
Karl said nudging Sapnap with his elbow, patiently awaiting a reply.  
"Well I don't know about you but i'm kind of tired from the travel here and it's still early, only about mid day so wanna watch a movie or something?, relax and then we can go for a walk later?"  
Karl happily obliged with a small yawn  
"Sounds good to me the fire is making me sleepy hehe~"  
he passed Sapnap the remote before casually pulling a blanket over the 2 of them and snuggling into the side of Sapnap leaning his head on his shoulder. Sapnap swears steam was coming from his cheeks, they were that hot but he wasn't mad, he enjoyed the affection he just wasn't used to the attention. George was not a very cuddly person and it had been an awfully long time since Dream had given him any kind of positive attention.

After a mere ten minutes of the movie Sapnap glanced down to see a peacefully sleeping Karl. He snuggled further into Sapnap, sliding down so his head rested on Sapnaps chest, his arms wrapped around the larger man. Sapnap smiled, still feeling embarrassed but didn't care, Karl looked so happy and cute that he would do anything to stay in this moment. He continued watching the movie for about five minutes before he too promptly fell asleep.

Karl awoke first with a soft smile, feeling completely warm and safe enclosed in large arms, Sapnap had wiggled down to lay on his back and Karl ended up fully laying atop him; fitting perfectly in his arms, as if the spot was made just for him. He rest his head back down on Sapnap’s chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. Subconsciously he began tracing little circles soothingly onto Sapnap’s skin, along his collar bones and up his neck, eyes tracing his figure, admiring the little bits of stubble that prickled his jawline. Karl's eyes made their way to Sapnap’s lips, lingering there for a moment, imagining what it might feel like to kiss them before he knew he found himself entranced.  
He sat up a bit and gently brushed back the dark locks of hair covering Sapnap’s sleeping face; he looked so calm. Karl let his fingers slide through Sap’s hair and down to cup his cheek. Karl could feel his heart begin to beat faster as if it was going to fly out of his chest, he lean down before letting slip a soft  
"Sapnap,"  
Causing the man to shoot his eyes open.  
Dark blue met soft brown, only inches apart, Karl's face lit up like a match had been struck, turning a bright red all the way up to his ears. He shot back, flying off the couch tumbling backwards with loud  
"sorry! I-"  
a thud echoed through the cabin as he hit the ground, taking the blanket with him and becoming tangled.  
Sapnap sat up rubbing his eyes, not really sure as to what just happened, he focused his eyes on the blushing tangled mess that was Karl before bursting out with laughter.  
"What the heck happened you dork!?"  
He smiles, standing up with a stretch before reaching out his hand to help the shorter man up.  
"You're so clumsy sometimes cutie"  
Karl just blushed dumbfounded by what just happened, ashamed at himself for letting his desires out. He'd known about his feelings for Sapnap for a while, that all their platonic flirting wasn't really that platonic to him, he thought Sapnap was truly amazing and he'd fallen head over heels for this dorky man with his cute giggles. But the underlying fear was always there, he loved their friendship and didn't want to do anything that could damage that; so he kept his feelings private, keeping his beloved in his life is more than enough for Karl....or so he believed, until now.

Karl's eyes glance over to the window, seeing small specks of white slowly float there way down, decorating the earth. His eyes shine with a childlike glee that makes Sapnap giggle as the clumsy boy stood up, practically yeeting Sapnap off the couch "it's snowing!" He said happily, putting on his coat and beanie, signaling for Sap to do the same  
"Hurry, cmon cmon"  
he says with a grin, messily slapping Sapnaps beanie on and dragging him out the door.  
He ran down the steps onto the icy grass that had already begun to get covered with a sheet of white, he spun around like a little kid, arms out and head thrown back feeling the cold on his face, turning his nose a cute shade of pink.  
Sapnap just watched admiring the man, entranced by his beauty as if everything was moving in slow motion, time seemed to freeze whenever Karl looked at him with that smile...that smile that lit up his whole world, that smile that could drag him out of the darkest places of his mind in an instant. He felt his cheeks heat up matching the shade his nose was quickly turning from the cold, grabbing Karl's scarf he close the door and walk down to the smiling man, he wrapped the scarf twice around Karl's neck making sure he was snug, he let his hand move up to linger on Karl's cheek for a moment lost in each other's eyes, finding themselves inching closer together, only inches apart. Sapnap was only pulled out of his trance by a small snowflake falling between them, drawing the attention of both their eyes. Clearing his throat he managed to summon the courage to slide his gloved hand into Karl's, intertwining their fingers and beginning to walk down a snow covered path into the woods.  
"C'mon let's take that walk i mentioned earlier"

Walking down the path the trees around them seemed only to grow taller enclosing them, the slowly setting sun let streams of light dance through the leaves, illuminating the path in pretty patterns, the sheen of ice forming on every surface causing the world to appear sparkly.  
"Beautiful"  
Karl said, taking in the gorgeous surroundings, Sapnap let out a simple "mm" his eyes were wide and focused souly on Karl, resisting the urge to blurt something stupid like  
"You're beautiful"  
"What?"  
Karl said turning to look up at him tilting his head to the side cutely like a curious puppy  
'Shit' Sapnap thought, the words slip from his cold lips without his knowledge  
"Nothing heh"  
he said looking away and beginning to walk faster, drawing Karl behind him  
"I know a cool place I wanna show you! But we need to get there before sundown, we gotta hurry"  
Happy for the subject change he wasn't lying, there was a place and they did need to hurry too as the sun sank further down the sky threatening to kiss the earth any minute.

After a few minutes of speed walking Sapnap stops at the base of a small mountain, he turns to Karl holding both his hands now with a grin on his face  
"You ready?"  
Karl just giggled with a nod, not used to seeing Sap so excited. Sapnap pulled apart 2 hanging; slightly icy, branches revealing a small clearing with a cave-like entrance, he gave Karl a reassuring nod and Karl hesitantly ducked his head slightly and began walking under the flat rock through the small tunnel. Reaching the other side his eyes widened and Sapnap swears he literally saw them begin to sparkle as a massive grin spread its way across his handsome face.  
"What the honk.."  
Karl said in a soft amazed tone, taking in his surroundings and walking a few paces out into the middle of the area.  
It was an area where the middle of the mountain should be but instead there was an arrangement of super tall trees in an almost perfect circle around the edges of the mountain, looking straight up to a clear view of the sky like a telescope. The warm colours of the sunset beamed down, reflecting off the snowy branches making colored flecks of light dance around the scene, snowflakes began to softly fall from above sparkling in the setting sunlight.  
"It's magical..."  
Karl said, completely mesmerized by the beautiful location, turning slowly to take everything in, it felt like it came right out of a fantasy movie.  
Sapnap walked over, eyes glued to the brunette, admiring how the oranges and yellows of the sun spread themselves across his pale skin. Karl looked up as a small snowflake swayed its way down from the, sky softly landing itself on the tip of Karl's nose, he shook his head a little at the chill [I WOULD DIE FOR FANART OF THIS]  
"It's like a kiss"  
He chuckled before his eyes met Sapnap’s, a blush instantly trickling itself over his cheeks. The color from the sunset illuminated Sapnap’s skin making it appear slightly golden and his dark eyes seemed to shine, piercing their way into Karl's soul. Sapnap walked closer to Karl and slid his hands gently across his smaller waist pulling him close, both instantly feeling warmer. Sapnap places his forehead to Karl's and simply let out a cute giggle with his signature  
"hehe hi!~"  
Karl smiled, heart racing but feeling weirdly calm. A snowflake floats its way down and rests on Sapnap’s cheek, Karl swipes it away softly with his thumb, letting his hand linger on Sapnap’s cheek.  
"Like.. a kiss right?"  
Sapnap spoke slowly and compassionally, repeating what Karl had said earlier.  
"Mmhmm like a..kiss"  
Karl's words were soft and dream-like, not really caring about anything anymore just lost in the man in front of him, his half lidded eyes flick to Sapnaps lips on the last word.  
"Sap i-"  
Karl's words were cut off by soft lips on his, the world around them began to spin, becoming blurred as if they were the only thing in the world. It was like music filled the air around them as they moved closer together in an embrace filled with months of hidden emotion and longing. [Listen to the linked song ]  
When the kiss finally broke, they both swore the other was shining, lit up by the slight remaining light that began to fade into a dark night sky soon to be filled with stars.  
"I love you"  
Sapnap’s words were serious, his tone deep and filled with honesty; like he'd been waiting his whole life to say those 3 words.  
As a snowflake fell between them again Karl lent forward at the right moment, perfectly pecking the cold flake between their lips. He giggled softly, heart filled with warmth at Sapnap’s words.  
"I love you too"  
Karl whispered sweetly, leaning in to nuzzle their cold red noses together.  
As the sky turned dark a gust of icy cold wind slapped them out of their romantic daze causing them both to shiver.  
"Should we head back?"  
Sap said, pulling Karl closer in an attempt to keep him warm. Karl nodded and they began walking back.

After a few minutes the cabin appeared as they emerged from the trees hand in hand. Karl turned quickly pecking Sapnap on the cheek before rushing off inside calling out  
"I'm gonna go fix the fire you feed Mars and meet me inside". Sapnaps cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling, fuck he was so in love.  
He walks over to the mare, running his hand down her smooth neck, he gives her a bowl of food and she neighs at him softly in gratitude.

He walks back over to the door, opening it and walking into the dark room, the flickering glow of the fire is the only light illuminating the room. He takes off his coat hanging it up along with his beanie and slides off his shoes before stepping into the lounge, further glancing down at the man sitting in front of the fire.  
"Hey what did you wanna do for-"  
He pauses as the brunette turns to face him, flames dancing in the reflection of his soft brown eyes, Sap walks closer subconsciously, Karl now just in his grey boxers and purple sleeved shirt. He stands up and without warning pushes the taller roughly onto the couch slowly placing a leg either side of him, straddling the man. He runs his hand softly along Sapnaps cheek before pulling him into a deep kiss.  
[For those uncomfortable the smut starts now, for those who've been waiting for the smut sorry it took so long 🤣]

Karl broke the kiss, placing his forehead gently to Sapnap’s with a smirk, biting his lip softly. Saps eyes were wide with lust as he gazed into the half lidded ones of the boy atop him.  
"I've wanted to do this for so long" He said whilst leaning in for more, but Sapnap stops him, sliding a hand gently up his chest and looking at him, expression serious.  
"K-karl"  
He mentally slaps himself for the stutter and the intense amount of butterflies presenting themselves in his body; even though his lower region had already begun to harden. He breaks eye contact and rubs the back of his neck softly  
"Are you sure? I just I don't wanna ruin anything"  
His words were serious and laced with sadness, scared of hurting the one he loved so much or damaging their friendship if Karl suddenly woke up and didn't like him anymore, the thoughts were childish and anxiety driven but he couldn't help them crossing his mind.  
"Sapnap..."  
He spoke soft and cupped his cheek forcing him to make eye contact  
"I love you"  
Karl giggled as he watched the pink spread its way across Sap’s cheeks  
"I've imagined this for a long time, I’m certain, promise".  
With a confirming nod from Sapnap, Karl kissed him again this time with more fire. His thin fingers lace themselves into Sapnap’s dark hair, pulling him even closer as his hips naturally begin to grind down in rhythmic motions. Sapnaps hands traveled to grip Karl's hips, guiding them gently. The smaller let out a short moan, allowing the larger to slide his tongue inside the others mouth dominantly. Their tongues began to twirl around each other as if they were in their own mating ritual.

Sapnaps hands trailed up the back of Karl's shirt before Karl broke the kiss, allowing Sap to slide the shirt off, over his head. He froze, admiring the boy's body for a moment; warm, toned, light from the fire glows softly off his perfectly smooth skin. Sapnap traces up his body, admiring the way his fingerprints look on the soft surface, he moves up further up his chest, shoulders and then finally onto the boys neck, Karl lets out small whimper, chills running through his body, tingles and goosebumps forming in the places Sap’s fingers traces. Sapnap clasps his hand on the bottom of Karl's jaw with a smirk before roughly tilting his head to the side and beginning to work his way up the side of his neck, leaving soft kisses. When he reaches his ear he stops for a moment.  
“What exactly did you imagine Karl?~"  
His words were deep and seductive, nibbling on his ear with the last syllable. The brunette shivers and he swears just the sound of Sapnap’s voice made him so hard he thought his pants were gonna rip.  
"I- "  
As Karl started to speak Sap latched onto his neck, sucking pretty red marks possessively over his pale skin. Karl's hips started moving on their own again, rolling down into Sapnap’s tented sweatpants. Sap smirked against his neck and licked a strike up it before pulling off his own shirt, he laughed as the brunette's eyes widened at his toned chest and abs  
"What? You think I didn’t work out did you"  
He said with a sly smirk, flexing his muscles, earning a giggle and a slight trace of drool from the other. Sapnap scooped him up easily and place him carefully onto the rug with a pillow supporting his head comfortably [yes they bouta fuck on the floor cause the fire makes it romantic bite me!]  
He looks the man in the eyes, lovingly stroking his face softly  
"you're so beautiful.."  
Karl turns his face away blushing all the way to his ears and mumbles  
"I heard you say that earlier too"  
This of course causes Sapnap’s face to also flush, letting out an awkward laugh  
"Oops"  
Sapnap trails his hands up Karl's arms before holding them above his head with one hand, firmly but not hard enough to hurt, he begins planting soft kisses down the man's neck, trailing to his collarbone, then to his chest, and down his stomach; moving at a painfully slow pace causing Karl's back to arch and shiver with every touch.  
Karl's breath hitches when Sapnap reaches his boxer’s elastic, beginning to slide his thumb under the hem and leave small nibbles along his v-line teasingly.  
Karl struggles a bit trying to free his hands, desperate for friction.  
Sapnap notices this and looks at the male, whose eyes are half lidded and full of longing.  
"You still didn't tell me what it is you imagined cutie~"  
His thumb still sliding back and forth along the top of his boxers.  
"P-please"  
Karl manages to mutter, head already spinning from the teasing, lost in a dream-like state of fantasies, confused if this is real or not.  
"What do you want me to do kitten?~ your wish is my command"  
He whispers against his soft skin leaving more kisses on his neck.  
Karl turns his head away from Sapnap’s hungry eyes as his face flushes, he mumbles too incoherently for Sapnap to understand.

"Don't be embarrassed beautiful, I can't go any further unless you tell me what you want~"  
His words were hot with mischief, he knew what he was doing but Sapnap did always love to tease Karl, why should now be any different. The man shaked his head, looking at Sapnap with a childish pout which was soon wiped clean into an exotic expression when Sapnap started to palm him through his boxers.  
Karl's hips trusted up subconsciously into the hand, desperate for more.  
"So needy" Sapnap teased and pulled down the boxers slowly running his free hand sensually along Karls legs leaving soft kisses on them.  
He moves back up to the painfully neglected erection and licks a stipe from base to tip causing Karl to moan out from the sensitivity.  
"P-please"  
Karl ran his fingers through Saps hair and looked at him with lust filled pleading eyes.  
"No more teasing please just make me yours"  
The words made Sapnaps heart flutter, the idea of Karl being his set his mind ablaze.  
"Okay baby"  
He said softly as he pumped his hand softly up Karl's length while beginning to suck on his fingers lubricating them.  
Softly twirling his finger delicately around the entrance he slowly slid a digit in, causing the man's legs to shake, he muttered sweet praises into Karl's ear whilst moving his finger trying to loosen him, not wanting to hurt his beloved.  
"shh shh it's okay baby your doing so great, tell me if it gets to much and we will stop"  
He continued the praises, putting in another finger and beginning to spread them slightly, loosening his muscles.

Karl felt the pain slowly start to disintegrate into a pleasure he had never felt before. He started to let slip breathy moans, biting his lip to try and stifle them, this of course just made Sapnap giggle and kiss him before saying.  
"Please don't hide your beautiful music"  
He kissed Karl's cheek before sliding in a third and final finger, by this point the brunette had already started grinding down onto his hand naturally wanting more.  
Sapnap sits up leaning his back against the couch gesturing with his finger for Karl to follow. He climbs back onto the strong man's lap and lines himself up, Sapnap leaving soft kisses up his neck. Their eyes met, full of love and lust, holding eye contact until Sapnap slid his length inside slowly making sure the brunette had time to adjust, he kissed away the tear that slid itself down Karl's cheek with a worried look. Karl just smiled and kissed him back with a soft  
"I'm okay"  
He waiting till he was ready before slowly lifting his hips and placing them down again Sapnap felt like fire inside of him a warmth and pleasure he had never experienced, Karl ran his hands over Sap’s shoulders and in his hair, while Sap’s rest gently on Karl's hips, massaging circles softly into them in support.  
"You are so amazing~"  
Sapnap whispers softly in praise, fire flickering soft warm light over them both.  
"You're so beautiful" He says, stroking Karl's hair out of his face admiring the man's beautiful skin and sparkling eyes. Karl smiles and kisses him, soft moans of pleasure filling the room.

Sapnap holds the back of Karl's neck gently laying him down again so he is atop of him starting to lose his cool at the slow pace.  
"I'm going to move faster okay baby?"  
Karl nodded and bit his lips with a giggle. wrapping his arms around Sap’s neck; which of course set off a spark in Sapnap,he instinctively thrust in faster, chasing his pleasure  
Karl flung his head back and arms up above his head, arching his back as Sapnap thrust into a specific spot, his eyes rolled back as pleasure burned through his nerves, brighter than he had ever felt before, Sapnap gave him a worried look  
"So-Ahh~ good~"  
Karl wrapped his hands back around Sapnap, digging his nails into Sap’s slightly tanned skin, leaving passion filled scratches as the larger continued to thrust into his prostate. His moans began getting louder and louder. Karl felt a warmth begin to pool in his lower stomach.  
"You feel so good~" Sapnap groaned in pleasure, praising Karl, rolling his hips faster.  
He looks into his partners eyes with undying love as if this were the best moment of their lives  
"I love you" Sapnap says before kissing Karl passionately, letting the warmth from his stomach flow into Karl at the same time Karl spilled onto their stomachs, moaning into the kiss.

The kiss is broken and Karl smiles up at Sapnap  
"I love you too" his voice is soft and truthful.  
Sapnap pulls out and grabs a conveniently nearby towel to clean his partner up before scooping him up easily and placing him on the couch. He sits beside him and Karl snuggles down into Sapnap’s chest, breathing in softly. Karl let’s a tear slide its way down his cheek, chest squeezing, worried filling his mind. Sapnap snaps his head down at the sound of a sniffle, eyes widening in concern.  
"Hey hey hey what's wrong cutie? Are you in pain? Do you need something? I’m so sorry if I hurt you"  
Sapnap babbles in panic wiping Karl's tears softly and rests his forehead on Karl's.  
" no no it's just-"  
Karl cupped Sapnap’s cheek and kissed him sweetly, filled with love before connecting his glassy brown eyes to Sapnaps Dark worried filled ones.  
“I don't want to forget"  
Sapnaps heart sank with sadness as he thought for a moment, dreading the idea, not really understanding what Karl meant.  
He smiles softly before peppering Karl's face with kisses.  
"You won't"


End file.
